dkohfandomcom-20200215-history
Leda
Leda is a stretched-out coastal nation that runs up until the Southern Great Gatespire mountain range. A popular destination for brave adventurers, most of Leda is dune-like desert and scrawny forests. It’s most notable feature, however, is the Underdark. A massive cave system that lies underneath the mountains, where the darkness-dwelling Shadow races have made their home. Leda As Described by Siika Vestroyi Since the surface of Leda is mostly barren, bar for the few adventurers that hunt the place for baddies, I’ve decided to enter the Underdark at the country’s capital, Ledatta. After some perusing the Underdark, I encountered a wise fortune teller by the name Siika. She told me about the curiosities and mysteries of Leda. “When did Leda become a nation?” Ah, of the past you wish to speak. Let me recall. Leda is one of the younger homes of this continent, formed when those of the east wished to explore. They came here, the barren land between the coast and the mountains, and made it theirs. It would not be long until they discovered the Hollows, the Underdark. Dangerous and black, yet people were undeterred and settled within the rocks and stone. Much there is not left to say, the people here began changing, attuning to the nature around them, until they were unrecognisable to their ancestors. Ash skin to hide among the walls, the scent of the rock and water around them and better eyes to stalk prey. They went from prey, to predator. But at what cost? Now, the Shadow people cannot return to the soils and the sun, unless they wish difficulty seeing. You, what do you know of the Great Unsettling? A dark time indeed, but not as dark for those under the mountains. The culprits of the war knew not of our tunnels, and so we hid. We let the war happen, for we could not fight it without losing. I do not regret the choice, but many do. Our ancient brethren, slaughtered before us, and we sat. “How different is the culture here, compared to the surface?” Such off questions you do truly ask, child. Down here, we survive. That is our mantra, our spell. If we must, we will kill the beasts that dwell here, and we will side with Spirits that protect us. We have our own markets, our own farms, it is a joy to walk among the large towns and see it all. But everyone remains wary, weapons in hand at a moment’s notice. We lack a ruler, which not all feel is right, but it is who were are. The sundwellers are not much different. The lands above are dead and empty. They are the Hollows, without its walls and with a light in the sky. It can be deadly down here, but what harms us, we can harm back. The sun, no one can fight. Stay in the capital, or sog about the swamp are the only options for a sundweller. Those foolish enough to tread through the wastes, may find refuge in Shatterscore or Novelport, but that be it. “Do other countries have an opinion of you?” Of course, everyone always does. We are the outcasts, the ones who left and the ones who are weird. Few have anything against us, but many find us fascinating. Ledans don’t stay in foreign cities long. We are aggressive, paranoid. I can know, I see the past, present and future. Our reasons to carry arms and notice malcontent are sound, but not appreciated elsewhere. Our ancient brethren sometimes see us, and question us. Elves fear Drow are better than them, Dwarves find Duergar unloyal. The exception, as there always is, is Gnomes. Svirf feel Gnomes are too kind and magical, have never worked with their own hands. Svirf are hardy workers and miners. Gnomes meanwhile have no prejudice for their Shadow counterparts. A notable nation is Logsend. Those from there and around will never have seen a Shadow person, the sun is too bright in that land for us to go. It is so fun always to play with Logsenders, tell them we have a curse or blessing, and oh do they fall for the trick. One time a Duergar convinced a Tortle she was a goddess. One day, I hope, sun-blocking goggles will be less pricey, so we may venture en masse to the other lands to see the world. “What kind of interesting places can you find in Leda?” For that, I shall begin on the surface. Of course there is Ledatta, entrance to the Hollows. In the middle of the wastes, however, there is Shatterscore. Large city, no teleportation circle though. It stands at the foot of Shatterscore Mountain, a long and fearsome natural tower, breaching the heavens. A big labyrinth runs through to the top. It’s very, very popular for lost bets and trials of worth. In the northern edge of Leda, you can find Novelport. Built only years ago, it’s run by Gnomes that do keep to themselves. But I, I can see what they don’t tell. Secret caches of items are stored in the port, shipped to the cities of Dragonhearth. That is all for that barren land. Now to the dank depths of the Hollows. Of course, there is my hut. Siika Vestroyi, palm readings and tea leaf readings for only 2 gold pieces a person! Terms and conditions may apply. Lady Vestroyi is not responsible for any lost limbs due to feral troglodytes, nor for faulty readings of one’s life expectancy. What, I’m a person too, money is all I desire! Beyond me, there is Orflock marketplace, a tunnel longer than a dragon and wider than Castle Truthforth. It is filled with tents and other merchants, very nice atmosphere. The occasional worm raid is a hassle though. Lastly, the Arcane Anchor. Sundwellers built a camp there, claiming the anchor is a valuable item. They don’t know what it does, hehe, but Siika knows. I won’t tell them, though. Don’t wanna ruin the surprise.